


我哥（九）

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Relationships: hwang hyunjin/ bang chan, 黄铉辰/方灿
Kudos: 5





	我哥（九）

既然方灿从来没去过山里，我决定带他去爬山。咨询过我妈妈的意见后我决定带他去济州岛转一圈，又有山又有海，二者可以兼顾。我妈很慷慨的给我放了一周的假，帮我订了周五晚上飞下周五晚上回来的机票。方灿月末就要走了，我妈示意我给方灿在路上买个小礼物送给他，她不知道年轻人喜欢什么，就不多准备了。我算了算时间，现在已经七月末了，是马上要到九月份了，没想到时间过得这么快，让人没有一点度过了的实感。

飞机是明晚的，我同方灿说好后两人聚在一起收拾了行李。方灿就带了两件短袖，我好说歹说才让他多带了一件外套，济州岛的天气阴晴不定，万一哪天下雨了呢？方灿有点洁癖，整理完自己的行李后他还要再整理一遍我的行李，把里面的东西放的规规整整的满意。我无意阻止他，蹲在一边做着旅游的攻略。我妈之前问过我要不要报个旅游团，被我拒绝了，我觉得两个人的旅行还是自助游比较惬意一些。

大致收拾好了行李定下来了大致行程后，我同方灿面对面坐在床上商量了起来。我有些担心我会不会计划要去的地方计划的过多了，但是方灿对我提出的行程倒是照单全收，没有提出任何质疑，像是全身心的信任着我的样子让我非常高兴。我从我的房间拿出我的笔记本电脑同他先定了车票，然后再定每晚的住宿，我倾向于住酒店而不是民宿，民宿可能有点太吵了，不方便休息。他也同意，但是还是要看一下价格。我打开酒店列表，筛选后收藏了两家酒店。我妈送来了一盆洗好的草莓给我们，方灿不想弄脏床单，正站在地上抱着盆吃草莓。我看了看房型，突然发现一个问题，不免有点害羞，犹豫了片刻我向方灿问道：

“那个……灿哥，他们家现在只有大床房了没有双人间……你介意吗？”

我开口的时机实在不好，方灿猛的被草莓噎了一下，咳嗽了半天咳的脖子都红了：

“没……不介意是不介意……为什么这个也要问我嘛……”

“……”我挠挠头，他也很尴尬的样子，我敢打赌我和他刚才想到了同一件事。我清了清嗓子，为了打破房间里诡异的气氛，“那我定了哦？”

“嗯——我再去洗点草莓。”方灿抱着盆慌慌张张的出去了，也不知道为什么我们的关系决定后他特别容易害羞，一害羞就跑掉，根本找不到前一段时间移动冰山的影子了。他越害羞我就越想逗他，这么一说我好像也挺恶趣味的。

第二天晚上我爸把我们带到机场，临走还没忘叫我好好照顾方灿。我和方灿走在候机厅里，方灿小声吐槽道明明是他比较年长为什么总是叫我来照顾他。我打量了一下他，戴着耳机穿着卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，脸颊软软糯糯的像是个团子一样，我客观的说道：

“说实话，灿哥，谁看你都不会想到你是个准大学生的。”

“这是在夸我吗？”他不满的嘟囔着，“那你就看起来比我大吗？”

“这我倒不知道，不过……”我比划了一下，“比你高是真的。”

他白了我一眼，我哈哈大笑了两声，最终被他给“打”断了。

到了酒店已经是深夜了，因为要上课生物钟最近很正常的我已经哈欠连天了，方灿作为一个熬夜大户现在还比较精神，但是也能看出来车马劳顿的疲惫，我们两个人强撑着办完入住赶紧回了房间洗漱。头沾到枕头的一瞬间我感觉像是躺在云朵上一样舒适，差点直接晕过去，但是我还是强挺着等到了方灿洗漱完。我睁着一条眼缝看着他绕过我坐下后规规矩矩的躺在床的另一边，我撑着最后一点力气把他拽到我眼前，他的耳朵红扑扑的，手脚好像都不知道该往哪里放了似的。

“干嘛啊，又不是没在一起睡过？”我是说真的，前几个月我们经常晚上在对方房间留宿，“怎么这时候还害羞上了？”

“……现在和那时候又不一样……”方灿别扭的想拉开距离，我偏不让他得逞，硬是要搂着他。刚洗好澡的他身上带着橄榄味沐浴露的味道，挺好闻的。

“我困了。”我感觉嘴都要张不开了，“想睡觉了。”

“那就睡吧。”方灿也不挣扎了，像是自暴自弃似的放松了身体，伸手按掉床头灯的开关。

“晚安灿哥。”

“晚安铉辰尼。”

第二天早上我一睁眼，方灿像一只无尾熊一样缠在我的身上，我看了一眼表，已经是早上应该出门的时候了。我推了推他，他皱着眉很不高兴的眯着眼睛看我，方灿有点起床气，这时候我也只能是同他摆事实讲道理。

“灿哥该起床了，快九点了。”

“不要……再五分钟……”方灿抱着我的腰不肯起，本来他身上的浴袍就松散，他这么一动作全都扯开了，他把头埋在我的肩上蹭来蹭去的。本来早上就容易激动，他这么一弄我感觉我全身的血液都在往下奔。我赶紧把他拉起来，他还非常不满的瞪了我一眼，眼神还挺有威慑力。

“……”我无奈的指了指我的下半身，他眯着眼睛不太清醒的样子，很有探寻精神的掀开了被子，我敢说他绝对还没有完全清醒，不然他不会直接向我的睡裤伸手，我甚至都来不及想我是不是该按住他的手他就已经碰到了我晨勃了的下体。这时候他好像才理智回笼，眼睛睁得大大的看着我，随后我见到了的耳朵迅速的由白到红的变化。半透明的耳尖还能看到浅红色的血丝在里面蔓延。

“所以……”我也不知道该说些什么了，“我……你……现在该怎么办？”

“我……我帮你弄出来吧。”粉红色从方灿的耳朵蔓延到方灿的全身，方灿拉上了衣领跨过被子爬了过来，伸手拽下了我的睡裤边缘。我已经完全精神起来的小兄弟迫不及待的从内裤里蹦了出来。现在这一幕搞得我也挺害羞的，我从来没让别人碰过我的身体，自然也没让别人碰过我的下半身。方灿现在好像反倒镇定下来了，脸颊微红的用双手替我撸动着。这种感觉非常刺激，方灿粗糙的手指灵活的动作着，我抑制不住喘着粗气，方灿在这这时候突然变得游刃有余了起来，他向我一挑眉，露出了个很暧昧的笑容，在我的注视下低头含住了我的东西。温暖细腻的口腔包裹着我的下体，这种刺激的感觉让人精神混乱，我被过电一样的快感击中再也压抑不住的动作了起来，几个抽送后我赶紧把自己抽离出来，却也是不可避免的射在了方灿的嘴边。冷静下来我才发现方灿的眼角有泪水，眼眶红彤彤的。我赶紧把他抱了过来，抚摸着他的后颈向他道歉。

“对不起对不起……”

“没事。”方灿的嗓子有点沙哑，我抽了张纸巾替他擦干脸上乱七八糟的液体。方灿小声的哼了一声，我以为是他有不适，赶紧问他是怎么回事。

“没事……就是……我……”方灿向下瞟了一眼。我立刻明白了他的意思。

“我来帮你。”我伸手摸进方灿浴袍的衣摆，果不其然他也已经硬了，我把他的内裤脱下来，他的小兄弟立刻颤颤巍巍的站立了起来。方灿倚在床上咬着食指看着我，半是紧张半是期待的样子。我脑海中回忆着刚刚他对我做的，缓慢的撸动着他的东西。方灿闷哼着抓上我的肩膀同我接吻，感谢他的教导我的吻技已经卓有进展了。他的嘴里还有点我的东西的腥味，我从他的嘴里搜刮着我的液体的残余，突然他从喉咙里挤出了一串走调的呻吟，我才发现他已经射了，弄的我满手都是。他大喘着气瘫在我身上，带着点泣音，我们两个人浑身都是汗，手上也都不干净，乱七八糟的抱在一起亲，直到他气喘吁吁地把我推开说着“再亲该出事了”然后捞起衣服闪进了浴室。

我把汗湿的头发捞到后面，我们这一顿胡搞后早就过了酒店早饭的时间了，看来行程得重新规划一下了。


End file.
